- c r i m s o n -
by Galaxy of Stolen Memories
Summary: There is a sinister cat prowling through the forest. SaffronClan doesn't like the new threat. They send out a patrol of warriors to deal with the cat. But one of them, Stonestreak, comes back seemingly dazed and with unfocused eyes. One cat takes a wild guess- the sinister cat cast a spell. The cats of the Clan begin turning on one another. Will they be saved? Full summary inside.
1. P r o l o g u e

**Full Summary: **

There is a sinister cat prowling through the forest. SaffronClan doesn't like the new threat, so they send out a patrol of warriors to deal with the cat. Everything seems fine. But one of the cats, Stonestreak, comes back seemingly dazed and with unfocused eyes. He begins to act strangely. A few members of the Clan begin to get suspicious, but the leader, medicine cat, and deputy are not among them. And then one cat takes a wild guess - the sinister cat cast a spell. This theory travels around the Clan, striking pure fear into their hearts. No cat is brave enough to face that cat again, except the fiercest warriors. And they come back just fine after 'dealing' with the cat. Or so the Clan thinks... The cats of the Clan begin turning on one another, causing a war within. And this is just what that cat wanted. How can SaffronClan possibly be saved?

* * *

**W-e-l-c-o-m-e**

**t-o **

**C-r-i-m-s-o-n**

* * *

The repetitive sound of chirping crickets echoed through the dim forest. The moon was hidden behind a dark cloud, casting only a glow down to the earth below. A cat was making her way through the forest, paws crunching on the leaves and undergrowth that littered the ground. There were three more cats behind the leader, all creeping stealthily through their territory like prowling, dark panthers.

These cats were making their way towards a border. They were the moonhigh patrol, sent to check whether the enemy SnowClan was keeping on their side of the scent border. And indeed, the moon had reached its highest, and everything was fine.

Indigofeather, the leader of the patrol, halted right at the border. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of the opposing Clan.

"Well done, everyone," she whispered. The she-cat was barely visible because of her dark grey pelt. The only things that made her visible were her glowing blue eyes. She blended into the night like a raven in the shadows.

"Let's go back and get some rest, shall we? Everything is peaceful right now," Indigofeather went on. "Come on."

Stonestreak, a light grey tom with darker streaks, nodded. He just wanted to sleep after his big day. His mate had just had her second litter of kits, and her first litter were now warriors. His heart felt like it would burst with joy.

Indigofeather flicked her tail lightly and continued towards the camp, keeping a sharp lookout for anything suspicious. Her eyes scanned the area with accuracy similar to a hawk. The night was peaceful and calm, with the crickets keeping them company during their silent trek.

Stonestreak blinked, twitching his nose. He had thought he caught the scent of a rogue. But it didn't smell normal. This wasn't just any rogue. The scent… it smelled purely evil, emptying the tom of pride and filling him with fear.

The light grey fur on the back of Stonestreak's neck rose slowly. He unsheathed his claws and scanned the forest around him with narrowed eyes, pushing down his fear.

"Stonestreak? What's wrong?" Indigofeather asked, glancing at his neck fur. The other two warriors, Sparkshine and Cinderblossom, nodded their agreement.

"I can smell a rogue. Do you want me to go and check it out?" Stonestreak asked nervously. Deep inside, he really didn't want to. But he kept his voice calm and his objectives focused on the safety of his Clan.

"That would be great, thanks." Even Indigofeather looked uneasy now, her blue gaze darting back and forth. "We'll meet you back at camp, okay?"

Stonestreak swallowed. "Alright," he meowed. _That was kind of cowardly… _he thought. Then he turned and trotted off between the dark wooden trunks of the trees before he could change his mind.

Stonestreak put his nose to the ground, inhaling deeply and trying to track the danger. The rogue's scent filled him with fear. It had a dark, _evil _taste to it. Stonestreak was beginning to regret his decision, but something forced his paws to move forwards and find the rogue. He convinced himself that it was nothing more than loyalty to his Clan. _I'm doing this for my Clan. I'm doing this for my Clan. _

Stonestreak broke through the thick trees and into a small clearing. The ground was covered in long green grass that swayed in the sudden night breeze, like snakes preparing to strike. There were small coloured flowers dotted through the sea of grass, bleached silver by the moon.

But what scared Stonestreak the most was the dark figure standing on the opposite side of the clearing, hiding among the tree trunks. He couldn't see the figure's eyes, but he could make out that it was a cat. He had found the rogue.

Sudden terror filled him. His tail bushed up like the quills of an agitated porcupine. He had to run. But then the cat spoke. His voice was silky and kind, willing Stonestreak to stay, stay with him…

"Welcome, Clan cat. I see that you found me, and I expect you will chase me out." The cat hadn't opened his eyes. His tone was low and emotionless.

Stonestreak tried to break through the haze that was fogging his loyalty. "Yes. I will chase you away, and you will not return!" he meowed fiercely. What was going on? Something wasn't right, and a sense of doom settled over him, a blanket of darkness.

"There, there, don't be so angry. After all…" the cat meowed. "I mean harm to your Clan. And after tonight, there will be absolutely nothing you can do about it." His face spread into a smile, and Stonestreak could feel the malice flowing from him, a pounding waterfall of emotion.

Stonestreak bristled with fear. "What are you talking about?" he asked angrily. Nothing could take him away from his Clan, his mate, and his kits. Nothing… right?

The cat took two steps forward, into the moonlit clearing. He was not a small cat, nor a large cat, but merely in between. "Oh, you'll see," the cat purred darkly. Then he snapped open his eyes.

Stonestreak let out a strangled gasp as he saw them. Even the night breeze seemed to stop. The eyes were a dark crimson, the colour of blood. And they were sucking him in, drowning him, drowning him in calmness and enchantment. His mind was growing fuzzy… He couldn't think, couldn't move. His legs became an anchor that tied him to the ground; he was a prisoner of the eyes…

"My name is Nox." The voice seemed to echo around his head. Suddenly, Nox snapped his eyes shut and Stonestreak could think again, think terrified thoughts. Deep fear settled inside his heart. SaffronClan was doomed by this cat, this _Nox_. With powers like that… whatever they were, no cat could stand a chance.

"I want to take over your Clan. What could be better, a large number of cats that have all been trained to fight? I made enemies in my time, and I intend to deal with them. Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ can stop this. Now, it's time to get down to business," Nox purred. "Hold tight."

He took some more steps, getting closer and closer to Stonestreak; enjoying the action. Yet the grey warrior could not move a muscle. He was like a mouse trapped by a snake, paralysed with fear.

Finally, Nox was standing right in front of Stonestreak. His eyes were still shut. Stonestreak was terrified of those eyes, those eyes with the power to destroy his Clan. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't move… the last time Nox had done something, it must have affected Stonestreak's capabilities.

"Now… just look at me and everything will be fine," Nox sang in a sweet voice, opening his eyes slowly and purposefully. Stonestreak quickly looked down, but claws lashed across his muzzle, forcing him to lift his head. Stonestreak's eyes met Nox's, and suddenly he was drowning again.

A red haze spread across Stonestreak's vision, and his mind grew fuzzy. The eyes were even more powerful this time. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe… The eyes held him captive once more. He was the servant of the eyes; they were his master and he would obey them…

_No! Stop… stop thinking that way! You can't… let this villain take over! _

Something was pressing into Stonestreak's mind. Vaguely, he could hear chanting from the villain in front of him. But he filled with calmness and obedience at the voice. A sense of peace spread throughout his body. Stonestreak collapsed onto the ground, flanks heaving as he tried to fight it. But he couldn't… he couldn't fight it. He had no resolve left.

The fuzziness spread through his whole body, taking charge and leaving him with no control. Yet there was nothing the warrior could do about it. He was a puppet, just a puppet on the strings of those eyes… _that cat._

_SaffronClan is doomed. _

That was Stonestreak's last thought before his mind gave way, collapsing into darkness that was tinted crimson. He succumbed to the eyes, the fuzziness, the spell.

* * *

**AN: **Welcome to Crimson, my new fan-fiction. Every review is greatly appreciated; flames will be used to make the story better. Don't nag me for updates and... I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Five reviews and I'll update the story - I already have chapter one written.

- I s s y


	2. Chapter O n e

**c-h-a-p-t-e-r **

**o-n-e**

* * *

"They're beautiful," I breathed, licking the top of the little kit's head. Her fur was as soft as motherly love and smelled like commitment and care. Her siblings squeaked in protest, so I gave them all a lick too. I smiled fondly down at my new brothers and sisters, feeling warmth rise up inside me. They would all be great warriors. Even though they were all snuggled up inside the nursery like baby birds inside a comforting nest, I was sure that one day they would be the fiercest warriors of all.

My mother had her second litter yesterday. Iceflutter and I were the first litter; Mother's two precious daughters, so she liked to call us. And now she had three more kits, Dawnkit, Acornkit and Emeraldkit. My little siblings had won over the hearts of the Clan as easily as locating a mouse on the breeze.

I glanced over at the calico queen protectively nestling the kittens among her fur. She glanced at me curiously, her blue eyes wide. "I'd best be off," I explained, dipping my head. "Look after those kits."

Whiteflower just rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'd do, Sorrelwing?" she replied scathingly. But her love was just underneath the surface of her deep blue eyes.

"See ya," I meowed, ducking through the entrance of the nursery. The bright sunlight outside dazzled my eyes for a moment. I blinked frantically, trying to regain my sight. It took a moment, but when my eyes had adjusted I casually surveyed the camp.

Some apprentices were sharing tongues on the wide, flat tree stump, purring happily as they discussed the things they were going to do today. The two elders were lying relaxedly in the sun, telling the older kits tales of love and war. A patrol of warriors raced eagerly out of the camp entrance, through the bramble tunnel and into the forest beyond, their pawsteps fading. Everything was normal in SaffronClan this new-leaf day, and the thought reassured me like my mother's smiles.

I gazed up at the Great Tree, a huge oak tree on the opposite side of camp than me. The trunk was so wide not even ten cats could have stood head to tail and encircled it. There was a large hollow inside the smooth trunk where Brightstar had made her cosy den. And there was a perfect, sturdy branch hanging low to the ground where our leader called Clan meetings. The tree was ancient, towering into the sky like a spire.

She and the deputy, Redfoot, were glancing over the camp, discussing things that only leaders and deputies did. Right now they were carefree and cheerful, as the weight of leadership didn't strike as viciously in new-leaf. SaffronClan only lost a kit and an elder last leaf-bare. Still, it was a loss, and the Clan had grieved for them with sadness in their hearts.

There was a noise at the entrance. My head snapped sideways quickly to see my father stumble out of the bramble tunnel. Dark green leaves clung insistently to his pelt and dust was scattered through his grey fur. His whiskers were ruffled and creased and his tail looked like it was hanging at a strange angle.

"Stonestreak!" I yelled, running over to him. "You were due back from patrol last night! Where were you?" Concern for my father filled my heart. We had all dismissed his absence as one of his usual night walks.

A white cat hurried over. "Stonestreak, what's wrong?" Iceflutter meowed, her green eyes shining in worry as I approached my father. They were the same green as Stonestreak's, while mine were blue like my mother's.

Stonestreak said nothing, staring vaguely past my sister and I at something we couldn't see. Icy fear ran down my spine. His eyes seemed to dance with shadows and yet they were glazed, frozen ponds with dark fish darting to and fro.

"Stonestreak?" I pressed, confused. "I think you're a little tired. Come into the warriors den with me." I tried to keep my voice calm and cheerful, to stop him from worrying that I was being strange.

_If he can even hear me. _

The thought popped into my head before I could stop it, a rabbit leaping from its hole. _Of course Stonestreak could hear me,_ I scolded myself. How could I think things like that? Iceflutter and I walked on either side of him, supporting him over to the warriors den.

There weren't many cats inside at this time; the sleepy purrs and soft snores were absent, making it feel deserted and cold. Iceflutter and I guided Stonestreak over to his nest, a patch of soft grass, moss, and some bright yellow saffron that our Clan was proudly named after. The saffron helped us to sleep better, plus it smelled nice. After a battle, it was always better to smell saffron rather than the warriors. They smelled like… crowfood left to rot at the bottom of the river, to say the least.

"There you go," I meowed. Stonestreak lay down in his nest mechanically, still vaguely staring at nothing. He hadn't spoken a word. "You're okay now."

Iceflutter pressed her white pelt against my own tortoiseshell-and-white. "There's something wrong with him," she muttered anxiously, her eyes darting from side to side.

"I know," I agreed, without hesitation. There was indeed something very wrong with my father. I had to find out; I had to help him. "Father, what's wrong?" As if he'd tell me though.

He turned his head slightly, as if he was trying to focus on me but couldn't. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. No words could escape his barrier of silence.

I shook my head, exchanging a scared glance with my sister. "Did you see something on patrol?" I asked, lashing my tail. "Whatever it was, we can deal with it!" I brightened. Nothing could take down SaffronClan.

"N-no!" Stonestreak choked, fixing me with glazed green eyes. My own eyes widened. He could hear us! "No. Don't you… dare go out… N-Nox… doomed, no…"

I squeaked in alarm as his head dropped like a stone. But he was only asleep, breathing steadily, if only with a slight rasp. The warriors den was beginning to feel hot and stuffy, the saffron scent overwhelming; so I raced outside, panting. Iceflutter soon joined me. Fear raced through bloodstream. Something was terribly wrong.

"What was that all about?" my white sister puffed, green eyes glinting with a strange emotion. It was one I had never seen in her before; fear. The thought of even my sister being afraid sent chills of worry down my spine.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. But whatever he's talking about, our father is genuinely afraid. And whatever did this to him… what if it happens to another one of us?" I swallowed in fear, my fur bristling.

Iceflutter frowned. "Of course it won't happen, silly." But her voice was trembling slightly, making me believe that maybe she wasn't so optimistic after all. She could never be the pessimist, however; my sister had the remarkable gift of being able to see the bright side of life in any situation.

At that moment, the dawn patrol raced through the brambles, panting and triumphant. "Brightstar!" the leader, Blazefang, called. Brightstar looked over at him from her branch, signalling with her tail for him to talk with an amused look on her face.

"We caught the scent of a rogue in our territory!" Blazefang declared, puffing out his chest. The bright ginger tom had always been one to boast, I reflected with an odd sense of humour, considering the strange events of the day. "So I sent my wonderful, brave apprentice Russetpaw to send it away! And he did! Isn't he just amazing? He won't let some rogue scum come between his loyalties to our Clan!"

I let his voice slide into the background, turning to look at the apprentice in question. Abad feeling rose up inside me. There he was, Russetpaw. What terrified me was not his shining dark brown pelt, nor his small scratches, not the way he stood.

It was his eyes.

His bright amber eyes, gazing at something that wasn't there, fixed on a point in another galaxy.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reviewing, Guest and Cinderstar377. I updated this just for you 3 Please review again and tell me what you think. Be as harsh as you can.

PS. 12 views and 3 reviews? Really? Come on, guys. Just a little sentence or something can make my day. :C

- I s s y


	3. Chapter T w o

**c-h-a-p-t-e-r**

**t-w-o**

* * *

I nearly screamed. I had to clamp my tail over my mouth so that the others wouldn't notice my horror. Not Russetpaw, the lively, bright apprentice who had always been there with a cheerful smile. He was the one who always brought moss to the nursery and elders den without complaint; the one that was always cheerful no matter what. How could this have happened to him? Was the enemy picking at random, or did they have a list? Who _was _the enemy?

"Look at Russetpaw!" I hissed to Iceflutter, horrified. She tensed beside me, and when I glanced at her face, I saw that her face wore a look of horror and fear.

"Not Russetpaw!" she hissed. "He was so…" My sister shook herself, trying to rid herself of scared thoughts like she was shaking water from her pelt. "How can no one else notice this?"

I frowned. That hadn't occurred to me before. No one else had seemed to notice Stonestreak's and Russetpaw's glazed eyes. But then I saw Minnowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, standing on the opposite side of the clearing. She had a suspicious look in her normally bright blue eyes; they were dimmed like the moon blocking the sun's light during a solar eclipse.

"Look at Minnowpaw," I breathed to Iceflutter, keeping my voice down as to not arouse suspicion. At moments like these, I was beyond glad that my sister knew of these occurrences and shared my concerns. What would I do if I didn't have her?

Iceflutter's gaze fell on the young medicine cat. She nodded determinedly, obviously deciding to approach her. While the rest of the patrol and the Clan chatted away, clueless, my sister and I crossed the sunlit clearing over to where Minnowpaw was standing, her pose too stiff to be casual.

The suspicion in her eyes vanished as she saw us approaching, as if she was trying her best to hide it. But I never doubted that it wasn't there in the first place. She was just pushing it down; trying to keep the cat of suspicion underneath the calm waters.

"Hello, Iceflutter, Sorrelwing," Minnowpaw greeted, with a respectful dip of her head. "Is there anything I can do for you today?" There was fake cheerfulness in her voice and her smile appeared too bright. Everything about her seemed to set off alarm bells of falsity.

I frowned at her. "Don't pretend you haven't noticed," I said bluntly. My clanmates had always said that I was blunt, too blunt to be kind. I always shrugged it off; how else was I supposed to get through to them?

The pale brown apprentice's fur fluffed up with annoyance. "Haven't noticed what?" she meowed indignantly; she was in denial. Minnowpaw didn't want to believe what she was seeing. But shrugging it from our shoulders wasn't going to save Stonestreak or Russetpaw.

"Haven't noticed their eyes," Iceflutter put in with a slight shudder, blinking. "You know, Stonestreak, Russetpaw… Haven't you noticed how their eyes stare?"

Minnowpaw narrowed her eyes. "Well, I noticed Russetpaw's. But I didn't know that Stonestreak had been affected too..." Her mask of cheerfulness vanished as her voice trailed off; slipping away into an abyss of the past.

The sun seemed too bright, too warm for the chill that seemed to run through my body, raising the fur along my spine. Even our medicine cat was confused. What were we supposed to do?

"This is too serious," Minnowpaw began slowly. "I don't know what has happened to these cats, and we need to find that out so that we can put a stop to it. It's not good."

I thought this over for a moment. I could tell by the silence that Iceflutter was doing the same. My gentle sister and I often copied each other's movements, as if some part of us was still linked after we were born.

"Well it seems to me like something has… I don't know… cast a spell on them?" I began hesitantly, afraid of mentioning the dark times. Minnowpaw and Iceflutter looked at me with shock, their gazes vividly trained on mine. I thought back to the tales the elders had told Iceflutter and me when we were just Icekit and Sorrelkit.

They told us once of dark days in the past, a time when SaffronClan had been shrouded in shadows of fear and horror. They said that there had been a group of cats, loners unlike any warriors had seen before, who could cast what they called 'magical spells' on our cats. This often resulted in incurable sicknesses, horrible welts on the skin and sometimes… even forcing the cat to obey the caster's will. But that was rarely the case, and it was never more powerful than slight influence.

"That's not possible," Minnowpaw replied in a voice that sounded half forceful and half fearful. "All of those special cats were killed off years and years ago, so long that only the elders of our elders remember it. And those elders are all dead now," she added firmly. "Nothing can happen like that again."

"What is to say it won't? Whatever is doing this must be…" Iceflutter couldn't finish. "We… we just have to hope for the best and pray to the stars that no one else is affected or notices… the Clan shouldn't have to be burdened with these troubles."

At that moment, Russetpaw trotted over to the conversation. "Hey guys! What's up?" he meowed cheerfully. Minnowpaw and Iceflutter exchanged glances while I rudely examined his eyes. It seemed to be the only clue to whether a cat had been affected.

Then I noticed stiffness in his legs as he sat down, like he was being forced to against his will. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing much." Iceflutter seemed to have regained her composure, shaking her fur. Minnowpaw nodded hurriedly, but Russetpaw didn't seem to have noticed anything nodded cheerfully, keeping an overly happy smile plastered on his face.

I let out a huge fake yawn, making as much noise as I could. Minnowpaw looked at me with disdain, shuffling her paws like she had seen some sort of half-dead slug.

"Really, Sorrelwing?" she mouthed, rolling her eyes. I nodded. Yes, really. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to have a sleep because Redfoot told me I'm needed on the dawn patrol tomorrow," I explained. Russetpaw just nodded, his teeth glinting in the light for a moment.

"Have a nice sleep!" he called as I walked away, shivering.

I pushed through the ferns and into the warriors den, breathing in the sweet scent of saffron. Stonestreak was asleep peacefully in his nest; sides rising and falling evenly. But his face held the slightest expression of discomfort.

I shook myself. Whatever happened, Iceflutter and I would make sure that our father would be okay. I settled down into my nest, tucking my tail over my paws. Nothing could break the bonds of this Clan.

Or could they?

-o0o-

I woke to the sound of pawsteps leaving the den. Blinking open my blue eyes, I realised that Stonestreak was no longer sleeping in his saffron nest. Instead, there was a grey tail disappearing through the entrance.

I slitted my eyes in suspicion. Without thinking, I decided to follow my father to see what he was doing. It was none of my business, but I needed some answers. I rose to my paws, trying not to wake the sleeping warriors around me. The sound of their breathing filled the air around me, thousands of whispers in the night.

I pushed through the exit of the den and stopped dead. Russetpaw and Stonestreak were sneaking through the tunnel that led out of camp and into the forest, their stiff limbs gliding soundlessly over the rocky ground with a grace that looked mechanical and terrifying at the same time. I glanced up at the sky to see that the moon was at its highest point in the sky. Panic coursed through me.

What where they doing out at this time of night?

* * *

**AN: **Dun dun duuuh! /cue evil music

Tell me your opinions on this chapter! What do you think will happen next? What is _up _with this weird stuff? You'll find out more in chapter three, coming in a week if not before! (depends how soon I write chapter four c;)

So please review and be as harsh as you can. Also, if you want earlier updates, check out Crimson on the official Warriors Forums! There's more stuff about it there, including a list of characters and fan contests. So ya.


	4. Chapter T h r e e

**Saiyanpelt - **I could be better, I suppose, but other than that, I'm fine. How are you? Thankies, that means a lot to me. I haven't read Soul Eater yet, but I'm thinking about reading more manga. I like the name Nox too c: Hrm, red eyes. It was just what I came up with at the time.. but see, if I changed it now, I'd need to change the title as well, you know? I also have this posted on a different site, so I'd need to change the layout there and stuff.. and I really don't have time anymore. But thanks anyway (: I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

**C-h-a-p-t-e-r**

**T-h-r-e-e**

* * *

I narrowed my eyes and began to creep forward, crossing the stony, moonlit ground. Stonestreak and Russetpaw had disappeared out of the camp. Holding my breath, I hoped that no one would see me. My paws scuffed against the ground softly, no matter how hard I tried to step quietly. The camp was just too hushed at night. It was… eerie, to say the least.

I began to push my way through the tunnel that led out of camp. The dangling ferns trailed softly against my fur, fingers stroking my spine. I released my breath, exhaling in a long, relieved sigh. No one would question where I was going now. I had almost made it through the tunnel. The cool night air rushed forward to meet me, tasting of the stars.

"Sorrelwing! Where are you going?" The loud, obnoxious voice echoed across the camp.

Fox-dung. I cursed under my breath. Now how was I going to sneak out? Trying to quell my anger, I turned stiffly to see-

Blazefang. Of course. That stuck-up cat would have to be the one who caught me.

"Oh, hello Blazefang!" I meowed happily, plastering a smile onto my face. Inside I was boiling. This cat would tell the whole Clan that I was some super-secret spy wanting to gather information for an enemy, and how he had stopped me single-pawed. My tail tip flicked with annoyance. I hoped that my smile still looked natural and hadn't been melded with my anger, turning it into some crazed grin.

Blazefang didn't buy my enthusiasm. The tom was smarter than he looked. "Where are you going?" he meowed haughtily, none too quietly. His ginger fur had begun to ruffle, fluffing up. I suppose he was trying to make himself look bigger and intimidating, but I thought he just looked like a giant ball of fluff.

I sighed. "Calm down, I'm only going out for a walk," I explained irritably. I felt my own fur begin to prickle. Ever since we were kits in the nursery, our personalities had clashed. Though we had nothing against each other, we just weren't two types to be friends. We should have tried to get along, I suppose, but neither of us really wanted to. My paws kneaded the ground impatiently.

"But it's moonhigh. You can't go out for a walk now," he pointed out. The warrior glanced up at the sky, yellow eyes reflecting the moon. I tried to calm my growing frustration.

"I couldn't sleep." I allowed a small hint of venom to trickle into my voice. Blazefang's eyes narrowed angrily, suspicion filling them. My smile dropped, and I was left in a half-snarl. Who was this insolent cat, to tell me where I could and couldn't go?

"I don't care if you can't sleep. You shouldn't go out there alone; you have no idea what is out there." Something flashed in Blazefang's eyes, but it was gone before I could see what it was.

I snapped. "And you _do _know what's out there? I can go where I want and you can't stop me!" I hissed in his face. Even though he was a bigger warrior than me, I could be fairly intimidating at times. Blazefang growled, a low, rumbling sound that seemed to echo around the camp like thunder around a plain.

There was a scuffle of paws over near the nursery. Both of our heads snapped towards the noise at the same time. What if it was Stonestreak or Russetpaw coming back from their secret business?

I saw Emeraldkit tumble out of the nursery in a heap, landing just outside the thick bramble bush. Relief coursed through me as I realised that nothing was wrong. Rushing over, I panted, "Emeraldkit! What are you doing?"

Emeraldkit shook her head and blinked her bright green eyes fuzzily. It appeared that she had just opened them.

"I'm going to explore the whole territory!" she gasped, staggering to her paws. I stifled a purr of amusement as I realised that she was more than half asleep. Kits, I thought fondly.

I turned my head, feeling a gaze burning into my fur. Blazefang was staring at us with slitted eyes, only the slightest part of his iris showing. I let out a long, low hiss and turned back to my sister.

"Why don't you go back to the nursery and get some sleep?" I suggested gently. The camp was still quiet around us, because dawn was many hours away. Emeraldkit sat down on her haunches, her fluffy kit fur giving her the appearance of a dandelion. A stubborn expression arrived on her face.

"No."

I sighed. It was too late to be able to catch up to Stonestreak and Russetpaw. Even if I did manage to get my little sister back into the nursery, Blazefang wouldn't let me out of camp. Not now, anyway. I scolded myself for letting my temper get away from me. I had ruined another chance thanks to my anger.

There was a noise at the entrance of the nursery again. Dawnkit and Acornkit proceeded to scuffle out of the bramble bush, landing next to Emeraldkit. I gave a mental growl of frustration.

"Mother's asleep! We can explore now!" Acornkit told Emeraldkit, almost bouncing up and down excitedly. The moon made his eyes glow silver. He definitely wasn't asleep.

Emeraldkit turned to me, beaming. She wasn't half asleep anymore. "Take us exploring, Sowwelwing!" she told me. I couldn't help but let out a purr. They were just too cute.

"You can't leave the camp until you're six moons old," I reminded her gently, flicking her fluffy pelt with the tip of my tail. The three kits' face all fell at once. Their huge kit eyes stared up at me, sad and pleading.

I caved.

"Fine, fine! If you won't go back to sleep, I'll take you to explore the camp. How about that?" The joy on my younger siblings' faces made my day - or night. It cheered me up; distracting me from the perilous situation Stonestreak and Russetpaw were in. Emeraldkit beamed.

"But you have to keep quiet," I whispered, dropping into a crouch and playfully batting at Dawnkit with a paw. "We're on a super-secret warrior mission."

Dawnkit, Acornkit and Emeraldkit were enthralled, gazing at me with their huge eyes.

"If you make too much noise, you'll wake the sleeping enemies. We need to gather lots of information without waking them up; otherwise they'll come out and get you."

Dawnkit looked slightly scared, but she tried to show that she didn't believe me. Emeraldkit's eyes were shining with the excitement of the challenge. And Acornkit looked proud, puffing out his chest. I couldn't help but think of what the elders would look like if three rowdy kits woke them up at moonhigh. I snorted with amusement.

"Let's go!" I whispered. I felt so relieved to have something nice to do; something to take my mind off the situation. Even though I couldn't find out what Stonestreak and Russetpaw were doing…

I led the kits to the apprentices' den, showing them the thickly woven branches and leaves. The structure received a chorus of excitement.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Acornkit meowed joyously. I purred at him, feeling as if for now, a massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Maybe StarClan had sent these kits out at just the right time, the time when I was doubting I could do anything to help the situation.

I then showed them the warriors' den, a huge bush close to the way in and out of camp. Then I led them past the leader's den, that large hollow inside the smooth trunk of the Great Tree.

Emeraldkit gazed up in wonder. "Woah! I want to be leader one day!" she breathed, craning to see inside the hollow. The air was warm around us; the stars twinkling in the indigo sky.

I led them past the elders' den, listening to their little paws scuffing against the ground. Dawnkit seemed excited to hear their stories and knowledge.

"Imagine everything you would know as an elder!" she gasped. Acornkit shook his head.

"I don't want to be old!" he cried. "I wouldn't be able to hunt and I'd be covered in fleas!" I flicked him with my tail, annoyance flashing through me for a heartbeat.

"Ssh, you'll wake the enemies!" They all immediately closed their pink mouths, expressions of fear crossing their faces. "There's nothing wrong with being an elder," I told them sternly. "Now come on, we're nearly there." I gave Dawnkit a small smile.

I stopped in front of the medicine den, a cave in the stone walls of the hollow. A strong, bitter smell of herbs wafted from the entrance, which was covered in ivy.

"This is the medicine den," I told them. "Sick cats come here to be healed by our medicine cats. Then - most times - they're all better."

My siblings seemed excited. "No one will ever die! Everything can be cured by the medicine cat!" Emeraldkit gasped in wonder.

Tiredness weighed down my limbs as my thoughts immediately jumped to Stonestreak and Russetpaw. I didn't want to spoil the kits' fantasies. When you were a kit, you were so innocent and pure. Nothing bad seemed to come your way.

"Now come on," I told them. "It's time you got some sleep."

Acornkit yawned, showing his wide, pink mouth. Emeraldkit blinked sleepily.

"Thank you for showing us around, Sowwelwing!" she told me, eyes shining. "Come on!" she called to the others. The little kit scampered away, disappearing inside the nursery.

Acornkit and Dawnkit thanked me quickly before hurrying after their sister. I sat down and sighed.

The glint of eyes caught my attention. Blazefang was staring at me from the shadowed entrance again.

I showed my teeth, not afraid to tell him that I wasn't scared. A heartbeat later the eyes disappeared, leaving me somewhat alone with the stars and my thoughts.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading this chapter. Any constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flaming or bashing, or just plain rudeness. I want to know what you all think of the story. How is it progressing? What do you think of the plot? What do you think of the characters? Please give me some feedback. c:

I might update sooner, maybe later. More reviews means sooner updates though, keep that in mind. (;

- I s s y


	5. Chapter F o u r

**Saiyanpelt - **Aha, yeah. Thank you! /noms candy/ Hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

**C-h-a-p-t-e-r**

**F-o-u-r**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, sunlight was pouring through the gaps in the warriors den. It streamed down in golden rays, illuminating the cats that were still asleep in their nests. I could feel the sun's light warming my pelt; soaking into my bones.

I let out a small sigh of contentment. My blue gaze travelled slowly over the nests in the den, absently checking who was still inside. I knew that I had been worried about something last night, but I couldn't remember what it was.

My gaze reached Blazefang's nest. I glared at him, remembering how pushy he had been recently. Then my eyes snapped over to my father's nest. Panic rose up inside me until I saw-

He was soundly asleep there; sides rising and falling as evenly as the beating of my heart. His grey fur was free of debris and shining like it had recently been groomed.

All of my troubles returned, flooding me, burying me. I remembered how Stonestreak had sneaked out last night, how Russetpaw had gone with him, and how worried I had been. All of these troubles piled up on me, and suddenly I felt a thousand moons older.

I rubbed my face with a white paw. My eyes were heavy with lack of sleep. I let out a huge yawn and stiffly rose to my paws, shaking my pelt. Tiny scraps of moss and saffron flew onto the ground around me.

Next to me, my sister's nest was empty. She must have gone on the dawn patrol... right? Outside I could hear the casual chatter of the warriors and apprentices. It was just a normal day in SaffronClan. But inside I was churning with worry, like an ocean in the middle of a raging storm.

I felt the overwhelming need to sit down. There were too many questions I needed to be answered. And I felt powerless if I didn't know what was going on. I sat back down in my nest and began listing off the things I needed to know. I narrowed my eyes with determination. I was going to find them out.

What happened to Stonestreak?

Who did what they did to Stonestreak?

Why did they do it to Russetpaw too?

Do they have specific targets?

How do we stop it?

_What do I do?_

I couldn't think of any other way to answer these questions but to go out into the forest and find the answers myself. Right now, it seemed like the rational course of action. But I knew that I would have to wait until nightfall to go out. Because it happened to Stonestreak at night time, and he and Russetpaw both went out last night. Obviously this thing was one for hiding.

How could I be sure that the same thing wouldn't happen to me? How could I be sure that the thing doing all of this wouldn't cast its spell on me? I couldn't be sure.

But there was nothing else to do. I had to get these questions answered, or I would go insane. I couldn't tell any cat where I was going. Quickly, I debated whether or not to tell my sister. I decided against it, because if I told her she would surely follow, at the least discourage me. I couldn't put her life in danger like that.

I stood up again and made my way over to the entrance of the den, dreading and wanting the stars to appear at the same time.

-o0o-

The sun's rays had finally disappeared from the sky. Not even the top of the burning ball of fire cleared the horizon. The sunset had been spectacular but terrifying at the same time; the sky appeared as if it had been drenched in blood, crimson blood.

The warriors were gathering over near their den, talking loudly to one another as they congratulated Ferneyes on becoming a queen. I'd given her a few words earlier, but in my mind, new kits were just more cats the threat could hurt.

What was I thinking? This threat was already changing us, in more ways than one. I couldn't let myself be affected by it; not yet. The thought of it was like a poison, spreading distrust and fear throughout the Clan.

I waited in the shadows across the camp, watching as the warriors finally dispersed. Only the soft chirping of insistent crickets could be heard; and the faint whispers coming from the apprentices den. Moonlight shone cold and hard over the camp and surrounding forest. It was time…

Softly, I crept across the smooth floor of the camp, heading for the bramble tunnel. The night air smelled cool and earthy in my nose. I squeezed through the tunnel, feeling sharp thorns snag in my fur. When I emerged on the other side, I shook myself to try and get the thorns out.

The moonlight was unable to pierce through the canopy of the forest. It reduced the lighting to a dim glow. My fur prickled with uneasiness. I kept my mouth open to scent anything suspicious.

I had to do this. I couldn't think about it too hard or I would back out; leaving all of those terrifying questions unanswered, to haunt me in my dreams. I needed to solve this. But a voice inside my head knew that tonight wouldn't solve anything.

A rogue scent hit my nose. It made my fur spike up in alarm. I had never scented this cat before, they could be a - the - threat to my Clan. I needed to go and investigate. This could be the cat causing all the trouble… The scent was the most threatening odour I had ever smelled.

I stealthily crept over the forest floor, making sure my paws barely brushed the ground. Even though biting fear filled me and caused my whiskers to tremble, I knew this was what I had to do. This is what a warrior does. Through my fear, I noticed that the scent grew stronger and stronger until it was overwhelming. This stranger wasn't making an effort to hide.

I reached a row of bushes. I had patrolled the territory well enough to know that there was a small clearing behind the bushes. Sometimes we trained our apprentices there, the mossy floor made it safe for battle training and climbing trees.

I swallowed my fear, trying not to think of this as one of my last moments in control. Because it certainly seemed like Stonestreak was under control; and Russetpaw too. The crickets around me had faded into silence, with only a few single chirps still echoing through the forest. A small but gusty breeze had picked up, bringing with it the scent of new-leaf rain. The breeze whistled through the trees, causing their branches to sway and whisper secrets of the night. I smoothed the fur prickling along my spine and gave my chest a few licks.

As I crept closer, pushing through the bushes, I could hear a voice. The very sound of the voice made my fur shoot back up again. It almost seemed enchanting, like it was willing you to do something…

I fought my growing panic as I listened to the voice rising in pitch. It was chanting words from what seemed like another language. I still couldn't make out the words, because something was pressing at the side of my consciousness, making it hard to think. Sort of like when I was tired after moonhigh patrol, and fuzzy shadows pressed at the edge of my vision. I tried my hardest to push the current fuzziness away, but with only a small amount of success.

I poked my head through the bushes and almost yowled in alarm. I could see two cats. One was a smoky grey tom, curled up on the ground on his back. The dirt was scuffed up around him like he had been struggling, but he was now lying limp underneath the second cat.

The sight of the second cat made my tail lash through the air. My legs trembled, threatening to plunge me onto the ground. My heart pounded inside my chest so loudly I thought the cat would hear it.

The second cat was the one doing the chanting. And his voice had almost risen to a wail as he glared down at the cat below him. He had pure black fur, even though most cats are just a dark brown. Because I was looking on from the back, I couldn't see what his eyes looked like. But I had the ominous feeling that I didn't want to.

The chanting stopped, leaving only silence. Even the breeze had stopped. I held my breath as the silence of the midnight forest pressed in.

Slowly, the black cat backed off the grey. He sat down, appearing pleased with himself.

"That's three down," he meowed. The sound of his voice, rich and charismatic, filled me with fear. "Who should I go for next?" he wondered out loud. "I must say, my newfound… talent is becoming quite useful. There's always that Clan I could choose from. They seem like they're already trained to fight."

There was silence for a moment. My breath was coming out in shallow puffs as I fought my rising anger and concern.

"Yes, I'll go for the Clan next. Maybe I'll find one of their kitties wandering around by herself," the black cat meowed.

I froze.

Herself. He knew I was here.

"That's right," the cat meowed cheekily. "Herself."

Then he turned around.

* * *

**AN: Bwahaha. **That's like, the ultimate cliffhanger. Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter F i v e

**c-h-a-p-t-e-r-**

**f-i-v-e**

* * *

Time seemed to stop. I had to clench my jaw to stop the scream of terror that rose from my throat. This was the cat that hurt Stonestreak. This was the cat that hurt Russetpaw. And they had done it to the grey cat too. His limp form still lay motionless on the ground. He wasn't from our Clan, but he was still a cat, an equal to all of us. He didn't deserve this either.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled, keeping his eyes downcast. I swallowed in terror, trying to run, but my paws wouldn't move.

"What are you doing out here, little she-cat?" the black cat asked slyly. "You know it's rude to spy on others."

This was the cat that did it all. Anger filled my senses, battling for a place alongside fear. It was a raging war of conflicting emotions, and it was making me feel sick.

"What did you do to Stonestreak?" I demanded, making sure I didn't look at him either. I fixed my gaze on my paws but made sure I could see him out the corner of my eye. That way he couldn't attack me by surprise.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. And I'm sure you'll find out very soon." He sounded so happy. His 'charisma' stopped me from launching myself at him. But I wasn't sure that it was just charisma anymore.

"Because I need to keep my plans a secret," he meowed matter-of-factly. "I can't have a little spy blabbing to her Clan." His voice hardened into steel.

"So I have to deal with it. And that's just what I'll do!" The terrifying cat leaped at me with his claws outstretched. I could see them glint in the moonlight.

I screamed, all of my air whooshing out of my lungs. Ducking, I rolled out of the way. The cat landed with a thump behind me and turned around. He jumped towards me again and I scrambled out of the way.

Time slowed to a crawl as I slashed at him with thorn-sharp claws. I knew that any second now he'd try and put some… spell over me. But where could I go? If I led him back to camp I'd endanger the lives of every cat in the Clan.

The tom darted behind me. I heard his voice say a single word in that foreign language. I took my chance to sprint across the clearing, aiming for the bushes.

I felt a disturbance in the air behind me and threw myself out of the way, landing on my side. It was just in time to see a glowing violet orb of what looked like energy smash into pieces where I had been seconds ago. I could hear the dark tom muttering angrily, accompanied by short pants of breath. Whatever he was doing, it was costing him.

I jumped to my paws and ran, trying to get away from it all. How did he do that? What was that? _What in all of StarClan was going on?_

The black tom seemed to read my thoughts and laughed. "Your precious StarClan can't help you now, kitty. You weren't the next on my list, but you'll have to do for now." His tone was soaked in malice and mockery.

I kept running. He had a list? I had nearly reached the forest again. My breath was coming in short and painful gasps; adrenaline was not helping. Shock made my legs unsteady.

I heard the tom scream his word again. Another glowing violet ball flew towards me. I only just managed to dodge it in time. It exploded into miniscule fragments and scattered all over my fur, tingling and spreading numbness where it touched. I yowled in panic, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear me.

I needed to get back to camp. I had to take the risk of leading him, although I doubted he'd follow me. I burst back into the forest and sprinted away as fast as I could. But I heard the thuds of the tom's pawsteps behind me, hot in pursuit.

"You can't remember this! You know too much of my plans!" he shrieked, gaining on me. I was tired and weak from shock; my anger was fading, to be replaced by terror. The sound of my pawsteps echoed through the midnight forest around me, followed closely by the loud thuds of the other cat's. The wind had picked up until it howled through the trees. I was still some distance from camp.

The tom shouted another word; this time it was a different one. A burning amber light glowed from behind me and I screamed.

"I know who your family is!" screeched the crazed cat behind me. "I'll be after them next!" Then the amber light glowed brighter. I turned just in time to see a massive orange orb about to collide with me.

I shrieked and managed to throw myself out of the way, but not after the ball smashed onto the ground. Sharp shards scattered everywhere. A small but pointed piece of the orb stabbed into my leg. I turned tail and ran deep into the forest, now heading the opposite direction of camp. There was no point; I was doomed.

But after a few minutes of weak running and pain I realised that I wasn't being followed anymore. I slowed to a walk; then paused to check myself over. The glowing amber shard was still embedded in my leg. It felt like it was leeching something into my system…

With a flash of horror, I started clawing frantically at the shard. Whatever was in that orb was still going into me! I needed to get it out. My claws screeched against the shard with an ear-piercing noise.

The cat's words came back to me. _"You can't remember this! You know too much of my plans!" _I absolutely had to get this out before I forgot the whole night and who knows how much more. Not after I had come so far…

With eventual success, I clawed the shard out. The end of it was stained with my blood, but at least I had gotten it out. Now I needed to get back to camp. I didn't realise then that I had made a mistake, fooling myself into thinking I was safe.

I continued through the forest toward camp. Something was dulling my senses, making it hard to taste the coldness of the night, hear the howling wind, focus on what I was doing, but I ignored it. It was probably nothing anyway.

I realised after another couple of minutes that my mind felt foggy. I could no longer remember why I had wanted to see the cat anyway. What if it wasn't a cat I had wanted to see? It was probably something stupid, like going out for a hunt.

I finally stopped walking, stumbling onto the ground and sitting there dazed. I couldn't focus, not anymore. I leaned against a tree in an effort to stay upright.

Now I could only remember slight flashes of colour and small lines of speech. My eyes glazed over and I slumped onto the ground, panting heavily. I couldn't remember anything... my mind felt numb and empty.

I blacked out, sinking into the void of deep sleep.

* * *

**I'm really sorry I left you on a cliffhanger.. Good news though, the next chapter should be up really soon! Also, I've edited all of the other chapters so far, so go and take a look!**

**- Issy**


	7. Chapter S i x

**c-h-a-p-t-e-r**

**s-i-x**

* * *

I woke up slumped against a mossy tree trunk, small splinters of bark driving into my pelt. My whole head pounded, and when I moved the world lurched around me. The far-off sounds of birds just made it through an invisible fog to my ears.

I let out a groan and rose unsteadily to my paws. What had happened to me? All I could remember was a blur of colours, black, amber, and… _crimson. _

I jumped up with a shriek. My fur stood on end as memories flooded back, relentless against my pounding head. I saw a black cat, powerful violet orbs, and amber shards. My claws dug into the soft earth as I remembered what had happened.

Obviously the memory loss spell hadn't worked very well, I reflected. The details of the night were a little blurry, but whether that was just fear, I wasn't sure. I knew the cat's name - Nox. His dark scent hung in my nose, clinging in my memory despite the fresh forest around me.

I breathed in deeply, trying to rid myself of the fear that tingled along my spine and down to my paws. I needed to get back to the camp before anything else happened to me. I had found out that Nox wanted a cats trained to fight - in other words, our Clan.

I set off at a brisk trot, my paws brushing through the undergrowth with ease. All of my strength was flooding back, and I had extra motivation to solve this whole mystery.

_You weren't the next on my list, but you'll have to do for now. _The words echoed around my head, forcing me to think of them. Why did Nox have a list? What difference would order make in the end? Because after all, if Nox's plans went the right way, we'd all be under his spell in a couple of moons.

The thought didn't fill me with fear as it used to. If it was meant to be, there was nothing we could do about it. But if it wasn't meant to be, we would find a way to deal with this problem. There was nothing SaffronClan couldn't do. We were loyal, brave, and merciless.

My chest filled with pride. I broke into a run. I bounded swiftly through the trees, weaving through the trunks like a bird. The sunlight streamed through gaps in the canopy, creating filtered light displays on the forest floor.

I burst through the fern tunnel, feeling the plants lash across my face. But I didn't care. I was too exhilarated to be back, after I was so sure that I would die last night. I'd faced a near death - or near spell - experience and I'd made it out with my mind intact. I felt like I could do anything.

Iceflutter was standing in the clearing, shock evident on her face. She ran towards me, white paws scuffing up dust as she did so. Her green eyes were wide with astonishment, probably at the way I looked. I could feel scraps of moss and clumps of leaf-mould scattered through my fur, and that was sticking up as well.

"Sorrelwing, where were you?" she gasped, pressing her face into my fur. "We couldn't find you last night, and I was so worried that you were found by that creature and-"

I cut her off. "Ssh, it's okay now," I meowed reassuringly. The bond between my sister and I seemed even stronger than it did before. Nothing could ever break us apart.

"What happened to you?" Iceflutter repeated.

I breathed in, taking a large breath. Then I exhaled, smiling mischievously at my snow-furred sister. "I met the rogue."

Iceflutter took in a breath, studying me in a worried manner. I interrupted before she could say anything, meowing,

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt me! I'm perfectly fine, and I've figured out part of his plans, too." My words didn't reassure her, and she shuffled her paws anxiously. Little puffs of dirt rose from the camp floor.

After a pause, Iceflutter looked up at me with her large green eyes. "Sorrelwing, I...I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. What if the rogue did something to you and he's making you act normal? I mean, look at Stonestreak." A feeling of boiling rage filled my stomach, before being dampened by understanding. How would Iceflutter able to tell if it was really her, anyway?

Frowning, I turned to look at Stonestreak as my mind processed the next part of Iceflutter's argument. The grey tom was smiling brightly, more cheerful than I had ever seen him before, animatedly conversing with two of the warriors. They acted like nothing was up, washing their ears and sitting in the shade of the large forest trees. Couldn't they see the way his eyes were too bright and slightly glazed? Didn't his clanmates know him well enough to realise that this wasn't his normal self?

"Sorrelwing, I'm aware that it could be you. You're a strong cat, quick and clever, and I doubt you would let anything happen to yourself that you couldn't take care of. But I can't listen to a word you say about him - I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Iceflutter meowed dejectedly, as I turned my head back toward her. Her eyes were full of misery and her whiskers drooped. "You know how hard these times are, Sorrelwing. You know."

And I did know. I could only imagine how Iceflutter was feeling right now, not being able to trust her sister. She had every single right not to trust me, as I had come into camp with leaves entwined in my fur after being out all night. How could I ever prove it was really me? Nodding, I sighed and turned away.

"But I want to hear what you have to say anyway."

I jumped, starting in surprise. "You want to hear what his plans are?" I asked, disbelieving. "I thought you said you couldn't trust anything I say."

My sister nodded, glancing around at the camp. We were in the shade of the towering trees, protecting us from the sun's warming new-leaf rays. "I only said I couldn't trust it, not that I didn't want to hear it." She looked at me with a sneaky grin, eyes twinkling. I beamed at her, pressing up against her, our fur mingling.

And so I began my story, starting from the moment I decided to answer the questions on my list and ending at the moment I rushed into the emerald fern tunnel, the fronds lashing against me like unsheathed claws. I told her of Nox's plans to make an army and how he had a list too. I explained about his magic, the freakish orbs that had been hurled after me, and how I had blacked out after having a shard dig into my leg.

And my sister was there the whole way through it, nodding politely with a thoughtful look on her face. I offered a smile once more, knowing that even if she didn't trust me enough to be there for her, she would always have an ear out for me and a helping paw. Now it was time to uncover what Nox really wanted to do, and what this whole magic business was about. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Wrong.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait; once I get back in to school I should have more opportunities to write, surprisingly. Things are going well in my life at the moment, it's more like lack of motivation to write anything. Reviews or views and can that though, because I know I'll always have someone to write for. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and another one should be coming soon. Thanks!

-Also: Keep a lookout for a new story of mine coming soon!

- Issy the Great c;


End file.
